Last Aurora
by Kurotsukiokami13
Summary: When the members of Shinee meet a strange girl, nicknamed Okami, she will change their lives forever. May it be for better, or for worse. No yaoi


A boy with shoulder length faded red hair sighed as he heard his name screamed over and over. The other four boys next to him felt the same way, but with their own names. As his gaze looked out over the crowd, he saw his name plastered on shirts, on posters, almost everything he saw had his name or face on it.

He looked over at his four friends, and nodded. The oldest of all five boys stepped forward, and screamed into the mike,

"Dangsin-eun lusipeo junbiga doesyeossseubnikka?" The crowd appropriately roared back, and the boy stepped forward to stand in the middle of his four friends. He flipped his hair out of his eyes, and promptly started to fall into the dance moves with his friends, all the while singing along with the back ground music.

The howling of the crowd almost drowned out his singing, but the ones running mic's backstage rapidly adjusted the volume, changing the sound to their voices to drown out the roar of their fans.

As the song ended, the eldest stepped forward again, and announced their leave. The fans let out a loud screams and encores, but the boy knew they were running a tight schedule. He was the last to leave the stage, when he ran into the next oldest of them all.

"Dangsin-i Taemin leul gwaenchanh-euseyo?" He nodded quickly, and raced out to follow the rest of the band. The other three were already in the car, waiting for the other two to catch up.

He jumped into the car, and soon following was the one who had asked him if he was alright. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Dang it." The oldest looked at him and smiled.

"What's the matter Taemin?" Taemin shook his head.

"Nothing Onew. It's just… I never realized how popular we truly were until that last concert." Onew smiled and leaned against the back of the seat.

"That's kinda depressing." The last one that was in the car said. Taemin gave him a dark look.

"I know we've been popular for a long time, Jonghyun." Taemin looked down at the floor and rested his head in his hands. "It's just… It seemed like I've just woken up from a dream and seen what we have to live with now." The other boys looked at Taemin like he had grown another head.

"What in the world did you eat last night?" Another one of the boys asked, his black eyes staring at the maknae of the group. Taemin took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Never mind Key," He looked out the window while finishing his sentence. "It seems you guys aren't even listening anyway." Onew looked at Taemin sadly.

"Sorry dongsaeng," Onew started. "It's just it seems you're loosing it." Taemin looked over at the other members. They were all staring at him, and he felt his face grow hot.

"I… I guess that did sound kinda weird." The last boy laughed at him, and gave him a strange look.

"Kind of?" Taemin laughed and shook his head.

"Okay Minho. That sounded _very _weird." All the members joined in with the laughter, but deep inside, Taemin still felt that odd gnawing feeling.

_"They don't listen to me." _Taemin looked over at the other members. They were talking amongst themselves, and all thoughts of Taemin's earlier observations were gone. He turned to stare out the window again, when he saw a picture of an all girl band. According to their looks, they seemed to be an American-made band. He sighed, and turned his attention somewhere else. Finally, they arrived at their destination; yet another concert.

Taemin sighed wearily and waited until the others got out of the car before he got out. They were rushed inside the building, where their costume designers and make up artists were waiting.

Taemin sat down in the chair where his makeup artists were standing by, and closed his eyes as they set to work. They gently tapped his eyelids, telling him they were ready to apply the eye liner.

He opened his eyes wide, and stared up at the ceiling as they added the finishing touches to him. When they pulled away, he blinked a few times, when they told him to stand. He stood up, and looked at the other boys. He was the last to have his makeup finished, while the others were already given their stage clothes. He looked around for his costume designer, but he was nowhere to be found.

He walked over to one of the other makeup artists, and asked if they knew where his stage clothes were. The artists shook their heads, and continued cleaning up, getting ready to move, since their job was done.

Taemin let out a small groan of fury, and walked over to where the other members were already done. Jonghyun was the first one to notice him.

"Why haven't you dressed yet?" Taemin blew the hair out of his eyes with a huff of breath.

"Because I can't seem to find my clothes." Key looked over at him, and pointed to where Taemin was sitting a few minutes ago.

"Your stage clothes are on the vanity." Taemin looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, his clothes were sitting patiently on the mirror. Onew rolled his eyes and a smile broke out on his face.

"Better hurry. We're scheduled to go on in three minutes." Onew tapped his mic that was taped onto his face. "And you haven't gotten your mic on yet." Taemin did a 180 turn, and raced towards his clothes.

_"And its not even noon yet…" _Taemin grumbled.


End file.
